matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HaarFager
Thanks for contributing! I really appreciate the Wheel Types page, that'll be a huge help around here.Kevinharbin 00:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'll definitely ask if I have any questions. I'm having fun adding casting pages for cars in my collection. I have about 3,000, so I won't run out of things to add for a long time. --MatchboxDan 04:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Whoa! Now that's a lot of Matchbox cars! I'm envious! HaarFager 05:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I usually leave the editing to you guys, because I messed up a few times. I will try to edit one or two for the site. As you can see I left quite a few photos on these site and the other one. I have many more photos that I haven't posted. For example I have 7 different Desert Thunder V16 that I would like to post. I try to put those very unique ones that I find. Well thanks again hope to hear from you soon. DADandJR 01:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) By the way I hope you like my photos I'm not a pro at taking them. DADandJR 01:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Did the Desert Thunder come in a recent 5-Pack with other Zoo vehicles? I have the Chevy Blazer posted here out of that 5-Pack and haven't photographed the others yet. If it's the Desert Thunder and you already have an image of it, I probably won't need to photograph mine. I think your photos are fine! Thanks for adding them! HaarFager 01:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) 96.49.55.225 I try to make an account but it says. Sorry we are anable to make you an account pls go back to the main oage. Sorry if I had made a little trouble. I hope you understand. 96.49.55.225 :Try deleting all your cookies, clearing your cache, restarting your computer and then try creating account once again. It should work for you. HaarFager 23:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Scale I added the scale to pages since it was already in the casting template (http://matchbox.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Casting&oldid=3086). I noticed that there was an error in the code which made it display on the same line as the Debut Series. I fixed the code so now it displays properly. I think it would make more sense to put the scale here, since it would be the same for every model and would be redundant to put into the notes/variations of every instance. I'm trying to clean up the pages since many either are a mess or don't exist. I'm working on completing the 2009 models and working back from there. I think there should be some sort of common standardization, since every editor seems to have their own ways to edit. See my comments in the discussion of the casting template for some ideas and questions I have for standardization. 99escort 21:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your input. I'm going to use the standards we discussed as I add/update pages. My plan for now is to complete my sweep of the 2009 1-100 series and then update the pages through the 5-packs, etc. I actually happened upon the scale in the header by using the new editor where it is still appearing. I saw an error in the display code, which is why it was not appearing correctly. Check out the header on Jaguar XK 120SE and let me know what you think of including the scale. It can be moved further down in the header if desired. I will hold off on adding any scales to pages until a decision is made. 99escort 00:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I just tried to send this message, but my IE crashed and lost it before I saved it. What I said was that I tried the Jaguar page and even when I added a fake designer's name in, it didn't throw off the spacing of the header. So, I say go for it! I would suggest that the scale be the last thing in the list, thought, not first.